


Like a Machine

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Machinery fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Franky's new body is so different to his old one (pwp)





	Like a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly a little bit surprised there isn’t a Franky/Iceburg fic like this already out there.  
So I’m sorry. _I had to_.
> 
> (as a side note, I know technically Franky doesn’t have nipple lights until after the timeskip, but I want nipple lights damn it)

Sitting on top of him, Iceburg runs a finger around the rivet hole just below Franky’s shoulder.

“What’re these?” Iceburg asks curiously.

“Careful with that. Bullets come out of there,” Franky says.

“Mm well, of course they do, don’t they?” Iceburg replies, looking down at him a little disapprovingly. “All that time I spent telling you off for making weapons. Of course you’d turn yourself into one too in the end.”

A loud beep goes off and Iceburg jumps.

His heart races. “What was that?”

Franky places a large hand over Iceburg’s thigh.

“Relax,” he assures, and rubs Iceburg’s leg. “Just means my cola’s running low. See the pompadour?”

Iceburg sighs loudly. He places a hand on his chest.

“I thought I’d set off something dangerous. Don’t scare me like that.”

“That warning buzzer goes off on its own. Not my fault,” Franky chuckles.

“I don’t like the thought that there’re things on you that just _go off_ on their own,” Iceburg frowns.

He reaches back down to run his hand over Franky. He taps at him with a knuckle and there’s a hollow ring through Franky’s body.

“How do you control all these weapons anyway?” Iceburg asks. “Buttons? Or just your mind?”

“Either or,” Franky says.

“Could you malfunction?”

“Maybe,” Franky smiles.

Iceburg finds it a little unnerving.

“But relax Assburg. I made sure to install safety systems.”

His hands move to Iceburg’s back.

“If I’m asleep, or anything happens, like overheating, or I pass out or something, all my defence systems are automatically disengaged.”

“Well then, is there a way you can disengage them now then please?” Iceburg asks. “I’d feel a bit more at ease. Especially with you inside me.”

Iceburg shifts nervously.

“I mean, have you had sex with this body before? Do you know if this is even safe? What if you orgasm and, hmm I don’t know, when you come you shoot off a rocket from somewhere too?”

Franky breaks into roaring laughter. “Oh man, that’s hilarious!”

“It’s not.”

“Oww I should really work out how to set off streamers or fireworks when I climax or something! It would be super. Thanks for the idea.”

“Still such a freak.” Iceburg shakes his head.

“Anyway, like I keep telling you. You can relax,” Franky adds. He runs a hand over Iceburg’s arm. “They’re already disengaged.”

“Then what did you say to be careful for?”

“What, you don’t like the thrill of a little danger? Thought it would spice it up for you.”

“You know I don’t,” Iceburg frowns. “Stupid Flunky. You didn’t have to keep me going like that. I was really scared.”

“Sorry,” Franky laughs.

Iceburg runs his hands down Franky’s chest.

“You have to be careful with a body like this,” he scolds gently. “Can I trust you’ll be careful with it?”

His fingers brush over Franky’s nipple.

“Press it,” Franky says with a grin.

“What?” Iceburg furrows his brow.

“Go on, try it.”

Iceburg presses it in, and with an audible click, Franky’s nipple lights up. Iceburg laughs in surprise.

“What's even the point of this?” he asks.

He presses it again, and the light turns back off.

“Cause it’s funny, right?” Franky replies. 

Iceburg presses it on and off a couple of times.

“It got me through some dark nights,” Franky says, his tone heavier. “Figuratively speaking.”

His face drops.

Iceburg stops. He looks deep into Franky’s eyes with concern, and he reaches to cup his face in his hand.

“It can’t have been easy, I’m sure.”

Franky quickly shrugs it off.

“It did literally too though,” he laughs dismissively, and clicks both of his nipple lights on himself. “Cause they’re lights, get it?” 

He places one of his massive hands over Iceburg’s.

“See,” Franky says. “It’s not all just dangerous stuff.”

The further Iceburg’s fingers move down him, the cooler the steel feels beneath him.

He prizes open Franky’s fridge.

“Hmm well. It is kind of amazing this new body of yours.”

A loud, mechanical hum emanates from inside of Franky. His cola bottles sit fixed within him, nearly completely empty.

“It’s weird as hell too, but then you always were to begin with,” Iceburg says. “So it suits you, I guess.”

Iceburg closes his hatch and clicks the two lights back off again.

He starts to grind his hips over him, and Franky hums appreciatively.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Franky says. “More than you did back then.”

“Well, before you start blaming it all on a fetish, it’s probably more because of all the tension there was between us back then. It’s nicer to do this without all that,” Iceburg explains. His breath catches. “I’m glad we have that ship of yours to work on together. I feel like it’s helping to patch that rift a bit.”

He arches his back into it.

“Remember the first time we did this?” he says.

“How could I forget?” Franky laughs lightly. “I was shitting myself.”

He takes Iceburg’s hands as he keeps moving slowly on top of him.

“I had no idea what we were doing,” Iceburg laughs back. “I could barely even look you in the face.”

“What? You too?”

“You couldn't tell?”

“I thought you knew exactly what you were doing!” Franky lets out a short grunt.

“Well, you gave me way too much credit then,” Iceburg replies.

He shakes his head a little. Sighs.

“Of course, this is completely different though,” he admits. 

“It isn’t that different, is it?” Franky asks.

“Maybe not for you, but it is for me.” Iceburg's breath hitches as he lifts a little higher.

“I’m still me though,” Franky says gently.

“You are, but then you kind of aren’t too,” Iceburg begins, a little breathy. “It’s almost like you’re in something else that isn’t. It’s a really odd, dissonant sort of feeling you know.”

Their fingers used to fit between each other’s perfectly, but Iceburg is sure now he wouldn’t be able to do that if he tried. Franky’s hands and fingers were too clunky to allow anything other than gripping round his dense palms.

“When I’m not touching you, I’m not quite as aware of it.”

He looks at Franky. At the metal nose, his new odd shaped chin.

“But feeling steel and this strange synthetic material under my fingers instead of your skin.”

Franky eyes were the same as ever though.

“Having sex with you,” Iceburg explains. “This body of yours really is more like a machine.”

“You like it though. I can tell,” Franky smirks.

Iceburg rolls Franky in and out of him in waves and they both give a sigh of approval.

“I’m surprised we ever started hooking up together in the first place if you’re so into machinery,” Franky jokes. “Surprised you didn’t just go fuck the Puffing Tom or the Rocket Man instead. Or maybe you did?”

“Damn it Flunky! As if! Want me to kick you out of my bed?” He moans. “I’ve done it enough times before.”

“Sorry,” Franky pants. “But it’s just hilarious! You’re always so prim. This is a completely different side of you.”

He winks.

“I like it though. It’s kinky.”

“Kinky?” Iceburg replies. “Hmm well, you can’t talk.”

“But we all know I'd pretty much fuck anything that was consenting, and I’m not ashamed of it,” Franky says proudly.

“True.” Iceburg gives in and chuckles a little. “But I'd like to think I'm not just _anything_.”

“Thought you said you weren't going to get all sentimental on me,” Franky states.

“Sorry, will I go back to insulting you again?”

“You're such an ass, you know Assburg.”

“Only with you,” Iceburg says warmly.

“Oh sure.” Franky rolls his eyes.

Iceburg stops and gets up off him.

“Hey, sorry if I offended you,” Franky says. “You don’t have to jump ship on me.”

“It’s not that,” Iceburg says back. “We’re just going to do it like we did in the good old days.”

Iceburg gets onto his knees and braces himself in front of Franky

“Still a pushy bottom Iceburg. That hasn’t changed.”

Franky gets up and presses himself into him.

As Franky fucks him from behind, Iceburg’s struck by how much more similar it starts to feel to how it was then. And he realises just how impersonal it had always felt when they didn’t look at each other, and barely touched save the light slap he felt as he hit back against Franky’s thighs.

Instead of pulling each other closer, they’d always held each other at arms-length.

Franky continues thrusting into him, and Iceburg grinds back into it until he comes. As he clenches tightly around Franky, he comes too.

Franky pulls back out.

“Bleep bleep. Sex complete,” he says robotically. “Afterglow mode initiated.”

He lies back down.

Iceburg snorts. “You’re such a dork, Flunky.”

Iceburg lies on top of him, and with his ear pressed to Franky, he listens to the small sounds coming from within him. Rushing, whirring, clicking.

“What’s making all that noise in there?” Iceburg asks.

“Do you want to see inside?” Franky replies.

“You can do that?”

“Yeah. Got to be able to open myself up to do repairs.”

Franky opens one of his arm hatches and pulls out a screw driver. Iceburg gets off him, and Franky sits up, starting to undo his screws.

“Takes a while to open this chest panel up,” he explains.

“Well, I suppose you had to make sure it was well secured,” Iceburg says. He sits closer to get a better look. “It wouldn’t be very convenient if it just fell open on you.”

“Just like it wouldn’t for anyone's chest to fall open,” Franky chuckles. “Got to protect my organs.”

“You still have organs in that robot body?” Iceburg winces.

“Well, duh Assburg. I’d die without them. And I'm a cyborg, not a robot.”

“Hmm.”

Franky finishes undoing the final screw and carefully lifts off the panel to reveal his circuitry inside.

“Um Franky, this is really…” Iceburg pauses. “Really strange. Even for you.”

“Thanks,” Franky grins. “I take that as a compliment.”

“I wasn’t sure what to expect when you opened yourself up to show me.”

Iceburg stares into him, hesitant to study it but intrigued in almost equal measure. Instead of veins and arteries, there’s wires and tubes. Metal boxes and moving cogs in place of, or concealing his organic human parts.

“Honestly, I was expecting this to really disturb me," Iceburg continues. "But it’s a lot more clean and mechanical looking than I thought it’d be.”

Iceburg runs his fingers along a pneumatic tubing pipe.

“How did you even do this to yourself?” he asks. “What is there even left in here that is still human?”

“Hey, stop it! That tickles,” Franky complains.

“You can feel that?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“I mean, it’s not like all these mechanical parts have nerve endings,” Iceburg says.

He watches a gear spin slowly, and follows through the succession of gears that spin at different rates around it.

“Hmm, I’m not sure whether to be fascinated or horrified.”

“I’ll take fascinated please,” Franky smiles.

Iceburg laughs.

“Well, alright. Still…”

Iceburg pauses. He decides not to continue that train of thought.

“You can close your chest now if you like,” he says.

“You sure?” Franky answers. “Tickets to this show are a one night only deal.”

“I’m sure. Really. It’s fascinating like I said. But, honestly, it’s hard for me to look at it too.”

His gaze drops to the bedsheets. “It’s really hard.”

Franky picks his chest plate back up and starts to reattach it.

“Thinking about you doing this,” Iceburg says. “If I hadn’t made you feel so guilty about Tom…”

“Look,” Franky interrupts. “If it makes you so uncomfortable, don’t think about it. We can’t go back and change how things happened now.”

Franky shrugs and pouts.

“Yeah, it was hard. But I didn’t have any other options. If I didn’t do this to myself I was as good as dead, so I did what I could to survive. And I did survive, that’s the most important thing.”

Franky tightens the last screw, sealing his panel shut again.

Iceburg silently runs a hand along the join.

“Hmm your poor body,” he says quietly.

“I don’t need pity,” Franky replies. “I’m proud of this body I remade.”

“It’s not pity,” Iceburg says. “It’s sympathy.”

He places his hand over where Franky’s heart should be. There’s no perceivable beat there under the layers of metal parts.

“I’m glad you’re proud of it, but it must have been horrific,” Iceburg adds. “Painful too, I’m sure.” 

“Stop it, alright? I don’t want sympathy either,” Franky answers. 

“Then what do you want? You must've wanted to show this to me for a reason."

“Don’t know. Maybe I just needed someone else to see it.”

A silence falls as Franky thinks. Iceburg wonders what exactly he’s thinking about. He studies his face for clues but there’s few. Franky stops thinking, and smirks.

“Fetishisation doesn’t feel too bad though,” he teases. “Tell me how sexy I am.”

Iceburg laughs and pokes him on the nose. “Keep dreaming Flunky.”

He lies back down and Franky follows suit.

“You know, this is probably the last night we’re going to have together,” Iceburg tells him, staring at the ceiling.

“What exactly are you talking about Assburg?” Franky raises an eyebrow. “Planning to finally end it with me now you don’t need me to take care of those blueprints?”

“Well, you’re going to go with them, right?”

Iceburg turns on his side to look at him.

“This dream ship of yours for the Straw Hats? Didn't you always say you'd be that ship's shipwright too, and sail the world?”

“Yeah, but I said a lot of things back then,” Franky replies. He rolls away from him. “That's what kids do, dream silly dreams. Then they grow up.”

Iceburg places his hand on Franky’s back. The skin here was still real, and warm beneath Iceburg’s palm.

“And if they asked you to go with them?” Iceburg asks.

“I'm not leaving this city, Iceburg.”

“I just think you should consider it. This is your one opportunity to dream that dream of yours for real. Don't dismiss it without even thinking about it.”

Franky curls up defensively.

“Who'd look after that old hag Kokoro?”

“I will,” Iceburg insists.

“And who's going to look after you?”

“All of Galley-La certainly proved themselves willing to help protect me last time. CP9 tried to kill me and I’m not dead yet.”

He tries to laugh a little, but Franky doesn’t shift. Iceburg watches his back. His body still swells and falls as he breathes.

“Plus, I’ve got all the citizens of Water Seven on my side. My latest approval ratings were through the roof, don’t you know?”

Franky uncurls slowly, and rolls back onto his back.

“Who'd look after my bros though?” he worries. “And my little sisters? Those guys have nowhere to go, you know? They'd be completely lost without me.”

He glances over at Iceburg sharply.

“A lot of them were your Galley-La rejects. I had to pick them up out of the gutter.”

“Maybe,” Iceburg turns to lie on his back too and looks sheepishly away from him. “But now they're all trained ship dismantlers. We could use a specialist team I suppose. I can pay them well, so don’t worry about that.”

Franky turns his head to Iceburg again.

“Look, don't go trying to make my decisions for me. You sound like you've had this all planned out.”

“Remember back when I told you to leave this island Franky?” Iceburg says. “I didn’t just want rid of you. I wanted you to know you’re not bound here as penance.”

He looks back to the ceiling.

“Go and see the world with them. It’s what you want.”

“I decide what I want,” Franky argues. 

“Then make that decision you know you really want to make in your heart and stop making excuses,” Iceburg says. His tone is much softer than his words. “You don’t need to stay. We’ll all be just fine. And if you want to, you’ll still be more than welcome back home again if you want to return afterwards.”

Franky doesn’t reply.

“Water Seven isn’t going anywhere.” Iceburg pauses. “Mm well, I say that, but hopefully I will be able to turn her into a ship like I plan to. So maybe she is. But you’ll be able to find us.”

“But you’re going to need a lot of help with that,” Franky insists. “You’ll need me here.”

“You’d only turn it into a battleship,” Iceburg snorts. “Honestly, I don’t need you spoiling my dream on me.”

Franky frowns at him.

“Ok I’ll stop pushing,” Iceburg says. “But think about it, won’t you?”

Franky turns away from him again.

“I’ll think about it if it’ll get you off my ass about it.”

Iceburg moves closer and puts an arm around Franky.

“We never did this very often did we?” he says. “We’d fuck and usually one of us would leave right afterwards. We couldn’t face the idea of opening up or being vulnerable.”

Franky hooks his arm over Iceburg’s and takes his hand.

“It was always a bit of a mess between us wasn’t it?” Franky agrees.

“It was never quite ideal. But I’ll miss it too,” Iceburg says. “I’ll miss you.”

Franky doesn’t reply and Iceburg doesn’t expect him too. Iceburg can read more or less from the silence he gives instead of an argument that he’ll feel the same if that’s what he decides to choose in the end. And Iceburg knows he wants to.

They fall asleep together on Iceburg’s bed in Galley-La’s temporary headquarters and wake up there together too in the morning. Then they get up, grab their tools, and head back to work on the Straw Hats' ship again.

One more day of solid work and they would probably finish it.


End file.
